


Wystarczający cud

by Rzan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 8x drabble, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Multi, miniatura, non-canon, słodko-gorzki, tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5249681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan/pseuds/Rzan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Po wojnie Remus otrzymał cud, o który się modlił. Prawie otrzymał."</p><p>Notka Tłumacza: Miałam tłumaczyć B., ale nie miałam sił na dramione. Wolałam to maleństwo. 8x100 słów - bez tytułu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wystarczający cud

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Enough Of A Miracle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/386802) by [lordhellebore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordhellebore/pseuds/lordhellebore). 



> Tytuł: Wystarczający cud  
> Autor: lordhellebore  
> Rating: none  
> Status: one-shot (seria 8 drabbli)  
> Beta: Patronuska!:) oraz agatte :) Obie dziewczyny spędziły ładną ilość czasu nad moimi czasami ;) Dziękuję za pomoc!  
> Rodzaj: za autorem - post-war/rodzina  
> Ostrzeżenia: niepełnosprawność, słodko-gorzki, non-kanon.  
> Pairing: Severus Snape/Remus Lupin  
> Fandom: Harry Potter  
> Zgoda: czekam  
> Agree? Waiting :)
> 
> Podsumowanie: "Po wojnie Remus otrzymał cud, o który się modlił. Prawie otrzymał."
> 
> Notka Tłumacza: Miałam tłumaczyć B., ale nie miałam sił na dramione. Wolałam to maleństwo. 8x100 słów - bez tytułu.

 

  

 

Pixiv ID: 211852

* * *

 Severus wyglądał jak trup na tle białej pościeli. Był zbyt chudy, zbyt blady i wydawało się, że ledwie oddychał.

— Severus…

Od tygodni leżał w Świętym Mungu, a uzdrowiciele nie mieli pojęcia, czy wybudzi się ze śpiączki. Wszyscy troje planowali być rodzicami dla Teddy’ego. Teraz, gdy Dory nie było, a Severus zdawał się bardziej martwy niż żywy, Remus bał się, że sam będzie musiał roztoczyć opiekę nad dzieckiem.

— Severusie, proszę…

Nie chciał powiedzieć synowi, że jego drugi ojciec zmarł jako bohater; wystarczyło, że będzie musiał opowiedzieć mu o matce. Remus modlił się o cud do Boga, w którego nigdy nie wierzył.

* * *

 

— Remusie!

Remus podniósł wzrok z nagrobka Dory, ze znajdujących się na nim pierwiosnków i nieśmiało rosnącej trawy. To już prawie rok od jej śmierci, prawie rok odkąd stracił ich oboje — ją i Severusa. Niestety, dalej nie było żadnej zmiany w stanie zdrowia Snape’a i Remus przestał zabierać Teddy’ego ze sobą do Świętego Munga. Nie mógł już dłużej wierzyć w cud.

— Harry? Co się stało?

Harry biegł w stronę mężczyzny, by następnie gwałtownie zatrzymać się przed Remusem i ściskając, złapać go mocno za ramiona.

— Snape!

— Nie żyje? — Remus poczuł, że tracił oddech.

Harry energicznie  pokręcił głową, zaprzeczając.

— Nie! Obudził się! Obudził!

 

* * *

 

Remus codziennie rano obserwował Severusa.

Gdy ten jeszcze spał, leżąc obok niego z lekko potarganymi włosami i zarumienionymi policzkami po nocy, którą wspólnie spędzili pod kołdrą.

Gdy wstawali, by się ubrać, długie palce ostrożnie zapinały guzik po guziku w ciężkich, czarnych szatach.

Gdy Severus i Teddy na śniadanie jadali obrzydliwe słodką owsiankę, która, jak regularnie im powtarzał Remus, na pewno prędzej czy później spowoduje u nich dość mocną próchnicę.

Minęły cztery lata, a dalej czasami nie mógł uwierzyć, że otrzymał swój mały cud. Ale Severus był tutaj, obok niego — był zdrowy i szczęśliwy, żywy. Nic innego już się nie liczyło.

 

* * *

 

Piwnica była ostatnim miejscem, gdzie szukałby go Remus. Severus z reguły nigdy tutaj nie schodził.

Gdy Lupin dotknął jego ramienia, wzdrygnął się, jednak nie odwrócił. Przez parę kolejnych minut obaj patrzyli na jego stare laboratorium — kotły, księgi i archiwalne magazyny o eliksirach, pęki suszonych ziół, niezliczoną ilość pudełek i fiolek z przeróżnymi ingrediencjami.

Nigdy nie mieli serca, by się tego wszystkiego pozbyć.

— Tęsknię za tym — wyszeptał w końcu Severus, przerywając panującą ciszę i wyciągając do Remusa dłonie, które drżały zbyt mocno, by móc kiedykolwiek ponownie uwarzyć jakiś eliksir.

Nie wszystko było tak radosne i kolorowe, ale zawsze mogło być gorzej.

 

* * *

 

Remus nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie, że Severus mógłby się tak łatwo porozumiewać z dziećmi. Ze swoich obserwacji w Hogwarcie wywnioskował jedynie, że było to dla niego kłopotliwe. Kiedy Dora oznajmiła im, że zaszła w ciążę — do tego w najgroźniejszym stadium wojny — nastawienie Severusa było więcej niż nieprzychylne.

Wiele się zmieniło, zmienił się sam Severus.

Remusowi nigdy nie znudziło się obserwowanie tego mężczyzny i dziecka razem.

Każdego dnia Severus odprowadzał Teddy’ego do szkoły, a później go odbierał. Każdego dnia siadali, by razem czytać. I każdego dnia Severus kładł go spać, przykrywał i tulił Teddy’ego.

Remus nie mógł prosić o nic więcej.

 

* * *

 

Podczas kolacji Teddy był niespokojny, poddenerwowany. Wiercąc się, w końcu przewrócił szklankę z mlekiem i zalał stół oraz ubranie.

Remus starał się później z nim porozmawiać.

— Coś nie tak? Co się stało?

Teddy wyżej podciągnął kołdrę i odwrócił wzrok.

— Po prostu… znowu śmieją się w szkole ze mnie i Severusa.

Remus westchnął, słysząc to.

— Mogę porozmawiać z nim, by więcej nie odprowadzał i nie odbierał cię ze szkoły. Masz dziewięć lat i jesteś wystarczająco duży, by poradzić sobie samemu.

Po kilku krótkich chwilach Teddy pokręcił głową.

— Próbowałem im to wyjaśnić. Jeżeli nie rozumieją, to ich problem. Są po prostu głupi.

 

* * *

 

Przed wojną Severus zawsze udawał, że nie obchodziło go, co inni o nim myślą, a Remus zawsze udawał, że mu wierzył.

Teraz, jedenaście lat później, ludzie, którzy się liczyli, dawno zaakceptowali Severusa, a ci, którzy tego nie zrobili — nie byli już ważni.

Dobrze było widzieć, jak Severus jadł to, co ugotowali razem z Andromedą podczas odwiedzin u niej, usłyszeć, jak ze spokojem rozmawiał z Harrym, czy oglądać, jak rozpakowywał sweter Weasleyów na święta Bożego Narodzenia. Właśnie tego zawsze chciał Remus i mimo, że nigdy nie mówił o tym głośno, wiedział, że Severus również tego pragnął.

Dostali więcej niż jeden cud.

 

* * *

 

Spanie z Severusem obok niego było trudne.

Na początku Remus starał się, by ten spał w swoim własnym łóżku, ale każdego ranka budził się przy jego boku. Po sześciu miesiącach zrezygnował.

Czasami wydawało mu się, że było tego zbyt wiele — choć miał możliwość oglądania mężczyzny, którego kochał, przytulania go, wiedział, że nie mógł zrobić nic więcej, nic poza tym. Nie mógł czule go dotykać, kochać się z mężczyzną, który miał mentalność dziecka; mózg Severusa został uszkodzony przez jad Nagini, nie istniała możliwość wyleczenia go.

Ale Severus był tutaj, obok niego — razem mogli się zestarzeć. To był wystarczający cud.

Musiał być.


End file.
